Runaway
by Huntress001
Summary: Percy Jackson ran away from his home. He runs into some people that fight monsters like him. Will he learn to trust them? How will they change him? Find out! (Don't own PJO)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was alone. His mother hated him. His father left him. His stepfather beat him. Percy was completely alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

It was October 31. More commonly known as Halloween. Percy was not in a costume. He was not knocking on stranger's doors. No, Percy was cleaning. Yes he was cleaning. Not any cleaning, cleaning up after one his stepfather's poker parties.

Yes, a poker party. His parents were drunks. He knew it. They knew it. Did it stop them? Of course not.

Percy's hands were blistered from holding the mop. Beer had been spilled a lot. His own blood was on the floor too. They made him clean that up too. His own _blood_. Vomit was on the floor too. Not from his parents though. It was from his stepfather's buddies having too much to drink. His parents were used to that much beer.

He was used to this. It happened every Tuesday and Thursday.

To his parents, he was a mistake. Nothing he did was right. Him living was a fault. Or they thought it was. They made sure they knew that.

It was getting worse. The last trick they pulled was more painful than anything he had ever imagined.

It would never change. Percy knew this. He never spoke up. He never spoke at all.

Percy didn't go to school. His parents couldn't afford it. It was an obvious lie, but at the same time it was true. They were drinking more. More than a pack a day. It was a miracle they hadn't died yet.

Tonight would be perfect for an escape. His parents were at a bar. Percy had everything packed. He had prepared for this night for a long time. Now was his chance.

Percy ran to his room and grabbed his bag. He grabbed a hammer his stepfather used to beat him with, (He hit him in the legs and arms.) and ran out the door.

Percy ran. He ran until he couldn't run. He would stop to catch his breath and run again. He cried silently. Not of sorrow, of relief. He had escaped. He was free.

It had to be past midnight. His parents had probably just gotten home. Not that he cared. Percy walked into and alley near a restaurant and sat down. He used his backpack as a pillow and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Percy woke up to the sound of a hiss. He grabbed his hammer and stood up. A snake stood in front of him. Well it was a woman with scaly legs and a forked tongue.

"Well what do we have here? A sssson of Possseidon?" She hissed.

A son of whom? His father was dead.

"Come here little one. Let me feassst on your flesh." She smiled and lunged forward.

Percy rolled to the side and swung his hammer. He hit her in the chest, sending her flying backwards. She glared then tackled him. He hit her in the head, knocking her out cold. She twitched causing him to panic. He slammed the hammer down on her head again. She turned into dust.

Percy picked up his backpack and continued his way to the edge of the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

It had been about a year since Percy had left home. He had faced many monsters since that snake lady.

Percy was currently in a McDonalds eating a cheeseburger. He had stolen it from some man's wallet. He was good at doing that.

He heard some yelling outside and turned his head. Two girls and a boy were outside fighting a large dog. They looked hurt and were having a hard time. He ran out with his hammer and jumped on its back. Percy smashed the hammer against it head and it crumbled to the ground. The boy cut its head off with a sword. Percy turned to leave, but the boy grabbed his arm. Percy flinched. His stepfather did they same thing many times.

"Hey. At least let me thank you for helping me." He said. Percy nodded. "What's your name?" Percy didn't answer. He never answered. They boy waited for a while. "My name is Luke. This is Thalia and Annabeth." He gestured to the two girls. Percy nodded again.

"Luke, why doesn't he talk?" A little blonde girl with stunning gray eyes asked.

"I don't know Annabeth." He turned to Percy. "Are you a runaway?" Percy hesitated then nodded. He felt like he could trust these people. Luke smiled. "We are too. We fight monsters like those everyday." Luke looked at the other girl with a questioning look. She nodded to him. "Would you like to come with us?" Percy hesitated again and nodded. He was tired of being alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

[Luke POV]

Luke felt sorry for this boy. He had obviously been on his own for a while. His black hair was long and messy. He had bright green eyes that were filled with pain and hope. It was a weird combination. He was wearing a baggy green shirt with blue jeans.

He never said one word. It was scary. Kids his age should be hyper and annoying. Not shy and skittish. Thalia must have had a soft spot for him too. She looked at him with sympathy quite often.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice anything wrong. She kept rambling on about the design of the buildings they passed.

Luke asked the boy for his name again. This time he grabbed a stick and walked to a patch of dirt. In the dirt he wrote: Percy.

"Percy? Your name is Percy?" He asked. The kid nodded. Luke smiled. "Well Percy, welcome to the family."

**Don't own PJO. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

[Thalia POV]

The kid Luke had found, Percy, never said one word. It had been two months since they had found him, or he had found them. That was until they walked through central park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth, Luke, Percy, and Thalia were all tired. They made a silent agreement to take a break in central park. They weren't paying attention and walked into a dead end alleyway. Luke took first watch and Thalia decided to join him.

They sat in silence for a while.

"I wonder when he will speak." Luke blurted.

"I think we all do." Thalia said quietly.

They heard a stumbling near the end of the alley. A man emerged from the shadows.

"Were is my son?" The man yelled. "Were is Perseus?" Percy and

Annabeth woke immediately.

The man looked at Percy. "Perseus."

Percy scrambled back his eyes were clouded. Luke charged forward but the man knocked him away. Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia were pinned against the wall by… seaweed?

Percy screamed. Poor kid, the first sound he makes is a scream. Tears were streaming down his face. His eyes were shut tight.

"I'm sorry!" Percy yelled. "I'll buy you more beer next time. I'm sorry." He was shaking uncontrollably. The man took a step forward and Percy flinched. "Please." Percy whispered.

The man put a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy winced and started shaking harder. "Leave him alone!" Annabeth screamed. She had escaped the seaweed and was pointing the dagger at the man.

Percy and Annabeth had grown close over the months. They were like two peas in a pod. Annabeth talked and Percy always listened.

"I am not doing anything!" He yelled at her. "He is my son!" Annabeth pushed the guy away from Percy.

"Percy." She whispered. "Look at me." If Percy had heard her, he didn't show any signs. "Please." She whispered. He did. His eyes were filled with fear.

"Perseus." The man said. Percy flattened himself against the wall. "I won't hurt you."

"You said that the first time!" He yelled. "Then you beat me until I couldn't move!"

"That wasn't me." The man told him. Percy started to sob.

"My name is Poseidon. The god of seas." The man told him. "I am your father." Thalia randomly thought of Luke and Darth Vader from Star Wars.

"I wanted to give you something." Poseidon pulled out a pen from his pocket. "This will help you out more than that hammer." He held it out to Percy who took it with a shaky hand. With that Poseidon vanished.

Luke looked at Percy. "You talked!" He exclaimed. "Do it again!"

"What is so special about my voice?" Percy asked quietly.

"Be-" Luke started to say, but Thalia cut him off.

"Who beat you?" She questioned. Percy shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine now." He was clearly not fine, but Thalia let it slide.

"How old are you? What's your last name?" Annabeth started, but Thalia put a hand over her mouth.

"Settle down. We can ask questions later. We need to leave." They did as told and headed to the woods, were they camped out for the night.

When they were all about to sleep a quiet voice spoke. "I'm six years old. My name is Percy Jackson." Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth stared at him. "My dad had left before I was born leaving my mom heartbroken and depressed. She became a drunk and married my stepfather. They beat me, made me steal beer for them, and made me clean up their mess. I never went to school because they thought it was too expensive. I ran away October 31. Last year October 31." Percy didn't look at them.

"My mom was a drunk too." Thalia said quietly. "We never got along. We argued all the time. I couldn't take it and ran away. I met Luke on the run. We found Annabeth a couple months after we met."

"My family hated me." Annabeth looked like she was going to cry. "They ignored me. I was a mistake. They blamed monster attacks on me like it was all my fault. I took the hint: I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"My mom …" Luke trailed off. "She was a psycho. I would hide in the closet to escape from her. She scared me. Her eyes would glow green and she would speak in a raspy voice about my fate. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away."

Percy didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at the ground. Annabeth and Luke curled up in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

"Hey." Thalia said to Percy. "Go to sleep I'll take watch." Percy nodded and lay down in his sleeping bag. Thalia rubbed his back soothingly. He soon fell asleep.

**That chapter was kind of short. Sorry. I like when Thalia and Percy bond. Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Luke]

Percy was injured, Thalia was unconscious, and Annabeth was more tired and hungry than the rest of them.

Percy was dragging Annabeth. He didn't complain and protested when Luke had offered to carry her. Luke was carrying Thalia, so he was kind of grateful Percy wanted to carry Annabeth. The poor girl was so tired she could barely walk. They need to rest, soon. They had been up for at least two days straight.

Percy stumbled and Annabeth's wait was too much for him, sending them crashing to the ground. Percy moaned as Annabeth got off of him.

Luke went of to help Percy up. He grabbed Percy's arm. Percy flinched and backed away, then stopped, and allowed Luke to help him up. This happened a lot lately.

"We are almost there." Luke encouraged. "Just a little bit longer." The two younger kids nodded.

In about ten minutes they arrived at the destination. It was a safe house they had built. Luke set Thalia down. Annabeth had already taken out her sleeping bag. She lie down and fell asleep.

"We need money." Luke stated. Percy nodded. "Percy and I may need to pit pocket some people." Luke told Thalia. Percy shook his head.

"I know a place." He said quietly. "I'll go to it tomorrow. It's not far from here." Thalia and Luke agreed to go to the place Percy talked about. With that, they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang stood outside a dirty looking apartment building. Percy had gone to mute mode again. He was weird that way; he only talked to the gang and others threatening them.

Percy took a shaky breath. "Wait outside the door I go in and don't come in. Don't make it obvious your standing there either." They nodded in understanding. Percy led them up the stairs. He made a stay motion with his hands, and he entered into an apartment.

Percy suddenly froze in the doorway. He rushed in quickly, forgetting to shut the door. The house was a dump. Beer bottles, clothes, and poker chips were all over the floor. The carpets were bloodstained. Percy silently walked into a room. A man and women suddenly came out of a different room. They were obviously drunk. Percy came out of the room and froze when he saw the people. The man saw him first.

"We'll runt came back." The man laughed. "What took you so long? You didn't even finish cleaning up your mess." The man gestured to dried blood smeared on the floor. The man moved to Percy. Percy tensed. "Aww is little Percy scared?" The man mocked. He unexpectedly smashed an empty beer bottle into Percy's arm. Percy only flinched. The woman moved over to him too.

"I expected more beer, but you were gone. You deserve this." She smashed her bottle into his stomach. Percy fell to the floor. The kicked him and smashed things on Percy. The only noise he made was a groan. The people suddenly collapsed next to each other. Percy shakily got up and walked to the gang. They were hidden behind potted plants in the hallway. Thalia was the first to react and stepped out of the hiding spot. Percy stumbled to her, and put a wad of cash in her hands. He fell forward into Thalia's arms, and fell unconscious.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
